The Moon Legacy
by funkypudding
Summary: Ever wondered why Artemis turned away from men. Wondered why she even has the Hunters in the first place. Explore Artemis's world from her own POV starting from the moment she recruited her first Hunter, journeying her way through the temptations of men, the betrayal of someone close to her, and the sisterhood she had with her Hunters. (Not exactly like PJO, my own version)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people of FanFiction! My second try at a story. I had realized that the book I based it off wasn't even on here. So here is my second try. Artemis has the POV for most of this, since it is her story. Also, the Hunters aren't exactly the same. Like, for example, Artemis starts recruiting Hunters later on, closer to the present, and not in Zoe Nightshade's time(she isn't in this book, sorry), but the good thing is that people like Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, and Bianca are present.**

**The Moon Legacy**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The deer falls, my dart in its side. It, of course, isn't dead, just asleep. I need it for my moon chariot. I dash to the deer's side, plucking the dart from its side and pick up the deer. I really need someone to help me with these kind of jobs. I carry the heavy thing at least a hundred yards to my chariot that waits. Seven deer are already tied to it. I attach the eighth, and hopefully the last, and decide to take a nice hike, letting the deer wake up naturally.

I haven't done this in a while, since the other gods have gotten at me for being slow with my tasks. So I have had barely any free time like this since the American Revolution. I hike up the side of the mountain where I had landed my chariot. It is beautiful here in Colorado at this time of the year. I pull out my bow, thinking about hunting since I'm here.

Ten minutes later, I'm so concentrated with hunting that I almost shoot a nearby hiker. At the last second, I pull my bow and shoot right above their head. The hiker falls to the ground in panic. I laugh and get ready to wipe their memory when I realize the hiker is a girl. I'm usually harsher towards boys because of my mortal experience I had with them a couple of centuries ago. All that needs to be known is about it is that one boy who I thought I loved betrayed me to the boy who forced me to marry him, and another boy who I thought was my friend murdered my mortal parents. Yep, lots of boy problems. Thankfully, I was no longer married to one.

"What was that?" the girl said, surprisingly confident. Most mortals, when in the presence of a god, lost all their confidence and were usually overwhelmed by the power coming from them. The girl wore a large, puffy, green coat with jeans and black hiking boots. A large overstuffed backpack was on her shoulders but it didn't seem to weigh her down. Her long black hair was tied back in a long braid, similar to my simple hair style. Her skin was pale with a minor sunburn on her cheeks and the top of her nose, probably from a long days hike under the cloudless sky.

"Sorry," I said, helping her up. She looked at me strangely.

"Why are you so far up on a mountain, miles away from anyone without any supplies?"

"I already set up camp, I just wanted to try the prey in this part of the forest,"

"Do you mind if I join you at your camp? Its getting dark and I don't whats up ahead, also it sounds like you found a pretty good site,"

"Oh, no, I don't mind," I say, quickly sending off my chariot to Olympus, sensing the deer awake, and conjuring a camp in that area in my mind.

"Follow me," I say, matching her sweet smile. We find ourselves in my camp. The girl gasps. Admiration and amazement glittered in her eyes. I shrug. It's not Olympus but its the best next thing in my book. A silver tent sits to one side, big enough to fit a grown centaur. A campfire sat in front of it. Another clearing sat on the other side of the fire as though I knew the girl would be coming. It looked just like those pictures on the camping catalog.

"By the way, I'm Amber," the girl says, holding out her hand. I shake it.

"I'm Artemis."

* * *

**Just want to know how I did. If you want me to, I will continue this story, but you have to tell me. Want to know who will be Artemis's first Hunter? Who will be the betrayer(mentioned in summary)? Want to know who gets tempted by men, the Hunters or Artemis herself? PLEASE REVIEW!(: Also, sorry about how short this was, I promise it will be longer next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO, I think this chapter is better than the last. It includes a flashback of Artemis' mortal life and she also makes a decision that will change her immortal life.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A hour later, Amber has set up her tent, which is big but not like mine. It is almost sunset when I hear someone calling out to me.

'Artemis, Artemis,'

'What do you need Apollo?' Amber is pulling out her sleeping bag so she doesn't notice when I go to the edge of the clearing to see the sun and, very distantly, Apollo and his chariot.

'Shouldn't you be with your moon chariot? I'm almost set,' I close my eyes and picture my chariot and deer. They are in front of my palace on Olympus, my nymph maid maid, Electra, searching around it, puzzled. I command the chariot and deer to do its course without me. It immediately shoots off into the sky, leaving Electra in the dust.

'Its on its way. Don't worry, I'm doing something so I won't be with it,' All I get back from Apollo is 'Okay.' I find Amber all settled in her tent and just getting ready to eat her dinner out in the open. I see her opening a can of soup and stop her.

"I have something better that you can eat." I go into my tent and see that it is even bigger on the inside than the outside(**A little bit of Harry Potter**). A king size bed sits in the middle and a small desk sat to one side, acting as my portable study. Candles were everywhere, providing light. Animal skins from my previous hunts hung on the sides. The floor was cushioned and very soft. I quickly conjured two plates of stuffed wild turkey and mashed potatoes drowned in gravy, Amber's favorite meal. Somehow I knew and it just one of those godly things. I walk out and handed Amber her plate. She held it and gasped.

"How did you make this? And how did you know this was my favorite dish?"

"I know more about you than you probably know about yourself."

"How do you know about me? I've never met you in my life!" I smiled like I was saying 'guess.' She thought a moment then gasped.

"You're an angel! No wait! You're my guardian angel!"

"Oh, Lord Zeus, no!" I snapped, shaking my head. I notice the moon chariot behind her head, rising in the night sky against the stars. Good to know its doing fine. My attention is brought back to Amber when she whipped her head around to see what I was looking at and gasped again.

"You are the goddess Artemis! Of the hunt and moon! You were hunting earlier and just now, you glowed when you saw the moon! Plus, your name is the same," I smiled. This girl was intelligent.

"So, that means that Greek God mythology stuff was real," she said, thoughtfully.

"No, Amber, we are not 'Greek God myth.' How would you feel if you were called a myth? Or called stuff for that matter," I said softly, trying not to overpower my frustration with the fact that mortals think as me as a myth.

"Oh, sorry, um, you Majesty. I didn't mean to say you were a myth." Amber said, blushing slightly. I laughed.

"Your Majesty? I haven't been called that in sometime," I said, smiling but then I remembered what happened when I was called that.

* * *

***Flashback***

_I laughed as Sir Oliver spun me around, my brilliant, pink dress flowing around us. The ball was amazing and I believe the servants did an excellent job with decorations. I couldn't wait to see what they would do for my birthday ball. I looked over to my parents, who were sitting with the Farview royals. They were conversing nicely. We will probably have a nice, strong alliance with Farview by the end of the ball. The orchestra finally ended their song but it still whirled around in my head, brightening my spirits. Oliver bowed, almost hitting me with his head, causing me to giggle._

_"It is always a pleasure, your Majesty." He says, flashing me a grin that stretched wide. Silly Oliver and his goofy smiles. My best friend, always making me laugh. He walks away, slightly less bright. I don't have time to wonder why because a pair of blue eyes block my view of him._

_"Ben!" I say, as he pulls me out to the middle of the floor where other couples are waiting for the next song to start. Ben and I dance in silence until the end of the song, even though I wanted to talk to him so badly. Instead of bowing and leaving me to dance with the other important men at the ball, he pulls me away from the ballroom and into a small closet in the hallway._

_"What are you doing?" I ask, giggling and slightly breathless from the dancing. _

_"Artemis, lets get married!" He says holding my hands clasped in his. I am a loss for words, shocked but excited at the same time._

_"Of course I want to marry you, Ben, but what about my parents? The kingdom? Phillip?" Phillip was the prince I was betrothed to. We were actually at his birthday ball right now, the night his parents crowned his as crown prince and became eligible to marry. The same would happen to me in my kingdom in exactly two weeks. Soon after my birthday, I was supposed to marry Phillip but I never really loved him. I loved Ben, ever since my brother died. Sorrow fills me with that thought. Apollo was my best friend next to the knight Oliver who was nice to me and actually talked to me, unlike the rest of the knights. If Apollo hadn't died, I probably would be married to Ben already, seeing as I would be looking for a husband instead of a king. _

_"Tell them about our love. They may give their blessing and if they don't, we will run away to get married!" Ben says, getting very animate and excited. I sigh. Maybe my parents would give their blessing. If not, I knew I would run away anyways because of how much I loved Ben._

_'Fine, but lets wait until my birthday ball to tell them," I say, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the closet. _

_"Of course, your Majesty."_

***Flashback ends***

* * *

My mood darkened slightly. Amber must have saw it because she was quick to her next statement.

"Sorry, um, is there something I should call you?"

"'My lady' would be fine," I say, smiling again. We ate in silence, well, amber was just putting food in her mouth, only to gape at me. As we sat there, I thought. I needed attendants to help me with my hunts and searches. Maybe I could mortals to be my companions in hunting. Poseidon had his mermen and Hades had the dead. Even Dionysus has satyrs practically dropping everything for him. Satyrs also come after me on Olympus but only because they think I'm the best goddess since I'm all nature-like to them. I always turn them away or turn them into trees but that makes them like me even more.

I really need some girls who could also turn away men as I have as well as Athena and Hestia, who have done so for benefit many years ago after my mortal lifetime because of the horrors men did to us. I glanced at Amber. She would be perfect. She's confident, calm, energetic, and a nice friend. I pray to my father, Lord Zeus, for his approval for what I am about to do, hoping he will understand my need for not going to the council with this decision first.

"Amber?"

"Yes?" She asked, snapping out of her shocked phase and becoming very interested in everything I had to say.

"How would you feel about becoming a Hunter of Artemis?" I question. Confusion rolled off her in waves.

"What exactly is a Hunter of Artemis?" Amber asked. I thought a moment, making sure I really wanted to do this. I absolutely did.

"A girl who joins me in my Hunts for monsters and dangers to the Gods and everything related to them, including the mortals. She pledges herself to me and swears away men. This girl will become immortal and will not age, unless she turns to men or falls in combat," I finish, pleased with my description. Amber pauses.

"You can make me immortal to hunt alongside you for all eternity unless I mess up or die fighting?" She asks, unsure of what I can do. I nod and Amber smiles.

"Then yes, I pledge myself to Artemis and swear away men to join her in the Hunt for all eternity," She pledges. It is perfect, so I copy it in my brain so if I want anyone else to pledge, then I know it for them.

"I accept your pledge." Thunder rumbles in the distance even though the sky is clear. Zeus is either mad or approves, its kind of hard to tell with just thunder messages. I smile at Amber who is glowing slightly silver. The Blessing of Artemis, I decide to call it, which represents her immortality.

* * *

**Please review on what you think!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I am a little sad that I have no reviews. I just want to know how I'm doing. I'm not going to tell you that you have to review though, it is your choice. Anyhow, this chapter has been redone twice because I couldn't decide whether to put Mt. Olympus; the Empire state building or the original Mt. Olympus. You learn a bit about Amber but also find that she is more mysterious than you would think.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Come, let's get you into some proper clothes." Soon, Amber was in a white blouse with silvery camouflage pants and combat boots. Her hair remained braided but now a circlet sat on her head, the symbol of Artemis's lieutenant. Along with immortality, I decided to give her natural archery skills. It would help a lot with the Hunts. I taught Amber how to pull her bow from out of the magic in the air. It is quite difficult to explain. She had to bend the magic around her to stash her bow and be able to pull it out when she needed it.

"Artemis? Will there be any other Hunters?" Amber asked as we polished our bows.

"Of course, I just need to get an official approval from my father." I say, simply, hoping he would approve. As soon as I said that, a bright light flashed behind us. We whirled around, both of us ready to shoot the intruder.

"Whoa! Don't shoot!" A boy yelled. He threw his hands up in surrender. He wore a blue track suit with bright white tennis shoes. Now that I look closer, I notice small pairs of wings sprouted on each shoe.

"Hermes, what do you want?" I say, keeping my bow steady. Amber does the same, going wide-eyed at the sight of Hermes. I don't glaring at him. Hermes clears his throat.

"Lord Zeus requires your attendance. He also said to bring your Hunter." He says quickly, his voice squeaking as he glanced nervously at my bow. He knows exactly what it feels like to get shot with one and did not want to relive the experience. I nod, telling him that I will go and be there shortly. Hermes pops out of sight. I sigh and beckon Amber over to the clearing.

"We need to go to Olympus, are you okay with heights?" I ask, looking up at the sky, at the moon.

"I'm fine with heights." Amber says, her voice trembling slightly. Being in two gods' presence must have been pretty scary for her. I whistle loudly, a high sound piercing through the night, not at all human. The setting moon grows brighter as the chariot lands gracefully in the clearing, our tents already out of the way. The silver deer looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to get on the chariot. The new deer seems to be fitting in already. I grab Amber's hand and pull her on the chariot.

"Hold on!" I yell as the chariot is lifted off the ground and rushes into the sky. The stars blur together as we fly past, wind tearing through our hair. The chariot darkens as Apollo's chariot rises, allowing us to ride undetected to Mount Olympus. Amber screams. I turn around to see her yelling with glee, her cheeks red from the cold wind, her knuckles white as she holds onto the side of the chariot, and her eyes filled with delight. I steer over the mountains and over plains of grass. Falcons have joined us and fly next to the chariot. Amber squeals in surprise when she sees things mortals don't normally see. She now can see the pegasus that followed us a while back and the centaurs we saw running over the plains. As we get closer to Olympus, I notice she is glowing slightly, not from my blessing. She is glowing golden as we ride. Amber notices my puzzlement.

"What's wrong?" She yells over the wind.

"Nothing!" I shout back. Maybe she isn't mortal, I think suddenly. How could I have missed that? She probably doesn't know about it. But whose kid? Before I could think anything else, Amber shouts out.

"Is that Olympus?" She yells. I nod as we ride over the other buildings in New York City. The Empire State building sits in front of us with a mountain top floating above it. I nod as we ride over the mountain that's been over home for the last few centuries. It is the most magnificent sight any mortal or immortal would ever see. On the top, the Olympian palace, where the throne room was, sat in all its glory, easily the biggest building on the mountain top. Around it was the palaces, gardens, and temples of the gods. We landed in front of my palace. Compared to the other Olympians's, mine was small but perfect for me. A courtyard sat in front with a large fountain in the middle, shooting out liquid that glowed silver. Trees lined the path that led around the fountain and to the palace. Moonlace covered the ground between the trees. From here, we could see my palace through the trees. It had white columns that held up the white dome of a roof. The great doors were shining silver. Electra melted out of her tree and ran to me. She knelt before me and nodded to Amber.

"Will you put the chariot in the stables." I ask, "Its sunrise." I say, looking to the east. She nods.

"Of course, my lady." Electra says, climbing into the chariot and steering it to the stables behind the house.

"Let's go, Lord Zeus is waiting for us." I say, grabbing Amber and starting the short walk towards the Olympian palace. When we finally get to the giant gold doors of the palace, I brush off the dirt from our clothes and fix Amber's hair. We need to look presentable for my father. the doors swing open and Amber and I walk in. The room is bigger than my entire palace. Twelve thrones sit in a 'U' in the room, eleven of them filled at the moment. Twenty-foot beings sit in their thrones. All of them differ extremely. The colors range widely, including hair, skin, clothes, and eyes. Each god looked at Amber curiously. Poor Amber shakes for a moment but then swallows and stands tall, her chin lifted. She is courageous and brave. I am proud of my pick for my first Hunter. Then, I notice a spark of recognition as one of the Olympians flinch in one of the thrones beside me. I look up to see a pair of ever-changing eyes. Aphrodite watches Amber with wide eyes.

"Well, Artemis," a man says from the grandest throne in the middle of the 'U', snapping my attention back to him. "It seems you have acted against our rules and granted immortality without the council's consent." He glares down at me.

"Lord Zeus, technically this isn't immortality like a god or goddess. The Hunter can die." I say. Zeus looks around at the other Olympians, waiting for them to say their thoughts on the matter.

"Lord, she is right. The Hunter doesn't have the normal aura of an immortal god." Athena says. Zeus will listen to her, I think, hopefully. Zeus grunts.

"Also, Artemis really needs the help." Apollo says. I glare at him as he shrugs.

"Please, sir, I need the help with the Hunt. I will also need more Hunters for that." I say, hating the fact that I need to beg and agree with my brother. Zeus is silent for a moment, thinking.

"you may have the hunters but you must report back every time you get a new one. Who agrees?" He finally says. The rest of the Olympians raise their hands. "Congratulations, Artemis, you got your Hunters." Zeus says right before disappearing in a flash of lightning. Most of the other Olympians disappear. The rest come over to talk to Amber and I.

"You definitely need to eat more cereal and get strong if you are going to be a Hunter." Demeter says to Amber and then launches into a speech about how great cereal was.

"Chiron told me that if you need to get something done, your cabin at Camp Half-Blood is always open for your Hunters." Dionysus sulks then disappears, leaving a faint scent of grapes.

"OF course you get pretty girls to swear off boys." Apollo jokes and sticks out his tongue before heading towards Amber to talk.

"Don't you dare flirt with my Hunter or I swear you will be sorry." I say as he leaves, with a deadly tone. He nods and waves me off.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Aphrodite says after waiting for Apollo and Dionysus to finish.

"Figured out what?" I say but I think I think I know the answer.

"Amber is my daughter." She says, glancing over at her.

"I thought she was a demigod but it didn't seem right. She's fifteen, older than the usual time that either satyrs or monsters discover her." I say, thinking hard.

"Do you know her past?" Aphrodite asks, sighing sadly. I shake my head. "You better ask her yourself." She says before walking towards Amber who had a sour face on as Apollo tried to make up a poem about her. Apollo disappears after Aphrodite whispers something to him. She spoke to Amber, who was getting furious at her. Amber starting talking quickly and quietly but it was anger talking through her. I watched as Amber then burst into tears and Aphrodite a hug. Normally, I didn't like the love goddess but she was my sister and now her daughter my Hunter. What was so bad about Amber's past that made the usual cheery Aphrodite seem so depressed?

* * *

**What do you think? What happened to Amber? Why was she angry at Aphrodite but ended up crying and hugging her?**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter includes a look into Amber's past, the sisterly love between the Hunters, and the first game of Capture-the-Flag between the campers and the Hunters. Includes Ambers POV. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The girl was all alone by the creek. Amber and I exchanged a glance. The girl's black hair was decorated with sea shells. Her eyes were sea green and she wore a blue dress that shimmered like water.

"Probably one of Poseidon's court." I whisper so quietly that it sounded like the wind but it was loud enough for Amber to hear. I help my hand up as to say 'stay there'. Amber nodded and I left our hiding place. The girl whipped her head around to see me leaving the cover of the woods.

"W-who are y-you?" The girl stammered, backing up slowly into the creek.

"No need to be scared. I'm Artemis, goddess of the Hunt." I say, smiling. The girl relaxes slightly, still tense though. "Why are you so far inland?" I ask, still smiling.

"I'm running away." She finally says. "My father, Lord Triton, is forcing me in a marriage I don't want." Sympathy floods through me. I knew exactly how she felt.

"What would you do if I told you that you could escape that marriage?"

"I would do anything to escape it."

"You could join me in my Hunt. You would swear off men and become immortal. Only if you turn to men or fall in combat would you become mortal again and be subject to your arranged marriage." The girl squealed.

"Yes! Yes! I accept! I, Harmony, will join you in your Hunt and swear off men for eternity." Soon after she pledged herself to me, I sent Amber and Harmony back to our camp as I called out to Hermes. He showed up soon after I called.

"Tell Lord Zeus that another Hunter had joined by the name of Harmony, daughter of Triton." I say as Hermes nods before flying away. So far I have four Hunters. Daniella, who insists we call her Dani, was a mortal. We found her fighting off a hell-hound with a stick. Apparently, she was one of the few mortals who had clear sight through the Mist that stops mortals from seeing our world. She had run away from her home a few years ago because everyone thought she was crazy. She pledged, glad that she wasn't insane. Lavender, a nymph we found at a lavender farm, wished to travel the world but couldn't leave her farm. By joining me, she was able to leave her farm and fulfill her dream. I had just walked into the camp when Harmony ran to me, tears threatening to spill over her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I asks, my fingers tightening around my bow.

"My father. He sent an Iris-message. He isn't happy that I ran away and joined you and the Hunters. He said he wants to meet with you tonight." She paused, taking a deep breath. "Please Artemis! Don't let me go back to him! I was miserable! I don't love my betrothed!" Harmony wept.

"Of course I won't let that happen. You girls are free from a life ruled by men. I will talk to him and make sure he knows that you are, for now and for as long as you want to be, a Hunter. Go tell the other girls to pack their tents. I'm sending you to Camp Half-Blood. Its pretty close to here and I think I should speak to Triton alone. Don't worry. Chiron is usually welcoming."

* * *

**Amber POV**

Of course we had to go to that camp while Artemis got to go on a negotiating mission. I really wish she brought her trusty lieutenant along. Chiron had a blond girl with gray eyes direct us to the Artemis cabin but I think we could have easily found the way ourselves. The cabin was only there because it was honorary to Artemis but now the Hunters could stay there. The girl introduced herself as Annabeth, daughter of Athena.

"So, do any of you have godly parentage?" She asked as we walked past several cabins.

"My father is Triton." Harmony said, looking around at the cabins and the lake in amazement.

"Wow, I've never heard of a demigod child of Triton. Only of Poseidon, but you won't get to meet him because he is away for the winter. Annabeth says, sounding a bit down. "Okay, here is cabin 8, Artemis." She said, gesturing to the silver cabin we stood in front of. I thanked her and led the Hunters into the cabin. Inside, a large statue of Artemis stood, wearing a greek dress with golden bands around her arms and ankles. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a loose greek hair style that I couldn't name, probably from the way the Ancient Greeks saw her. She held a freshly polished silver bow and a quiver full of sharp arrows. Four sleeping bags sat at her feet. The girls claimed each one. I lay down on mine and stared at the ceiling, thinking about the fact that I would've gone to camp here. I've known who my mother was since my trip to Mt. Olympus with Artemis. Before that, I had never even learned her name. My father mentioned her a couple of times before he died. Something about her being the most beautiful women he ever saw. That was it. No pictures, no letters, nothing. My father was the only person who knew who she actually was and died before he told me on my tenth birthday like he swore he would. Literally the day before.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_"I know you're excited, Amber, but please calm down." Dad said, laughing as I jumped up and down at the table._

_"Sorry, it's just that I'm turning ten tomorrow!" I yelled. We both burst into laughter, forgetting about our dinner. Dad always planned a special day for us on my birthday. Each year it got better and better. It was a surprise and I absolutely couldn't wait. I could barely hold the excitement. Then, Dad's phone rang. He grew serious as he answered it, leaving the room. I started eating my dinner, wondering what was taking him so long. I was getting ready to yell for him when he ran into the room, two suitcases in his arms._

_"We have to go." Dad said, pulling my arm. We ran outside and got into his car._

_"Whats going on?" I ask but he just pressed his lips together in a white line. We are just getting out of the driveway when something breaks through the windshield. At first, I think everything is alright but then I see the javelin protruding from Dad's chest. I scream as another one sticks in the seat above my head. I run out of the car, into the woods beside my house. I keep running, aware of the explosion behind me and my house going up in flames. I keep running and never stopped._

**(Flashback)**

* * *

I scream as I wake up. Lavender is at my side, concerned.

"Are you okay?" She asks frantically. I calm down and nod. She backs off but looks at me warily.

"Annabeth just told us that dinner is in ten minutes." Dani says, walking into the cabin. I nod again and get up, not really hungry. I lead the Hunters to the pavilion where campers ate their meals anyway. The sky is gray and the camp is slightly warmer than it looks outside. The clouds look like they threaten snow but it doesn't fall yet. We sit at a table in the open that seemed to never have been used. I eat my turkey silently as the other girls talk excitingly about the camp. I look around at the rest of the tables as they talk. Not many campers are here since it is winter. Not even a dozen are present. Many of the campers sit alone at their designated tables. One girl glares at us. She wears a fur-lined coat, jeans, and black boots. Her hair is perfectly stayed along with her perfectly applied make-up. She finally stalks over to our table as we finish eating, ignoring a glare from Chiron.

"So, I've heard you Hunters have sworn away men." She spat out the word 'Hunters'. "You realize that I take that very offensively." She growls.

"You have no right to be offended of us. We all swore away men for our own reasons." I snap, also ignoring the stares from the rest of the campers gathered at the pavilion. I am only concerned with defending Artemis and the Hunters.

"You did it because you don't take love seriously." She exclaimed. I stood up, my fists clenched.

"These girls take love more seriously than you do." I say, taking a deep breath so I don't explode on this ignorant girl.

"Drew, I will not tolerate this." Chiron booms.

"My mother, the great love goddess Aphrodite, should curse them for this behavior, Chiron." Drew whines. Chiron opens his mouth to speak.

"My mother, who is also Aphrodite, understands that even if I don't love like most of her children do, that I love the Hunters like sisters and will defend them until I die." I interrupt.. Drew gasps and gives me an once-over. Then I guess she really noticed my eyes, Ever-changing like Aphrodite's and her own. I sit back down and continue my dinner. Drew stalks back to her table, stunned. Chiron breaks the silence that fell over the pavilion and starts announcing something about Capture-the-Flag and some other activities.

"Thanks for sticking up for us." Someone whispers in my ear. I turn to see the Hunters, all looking at me with sparkling eyes. Now I realize they are brimming with grateful tears. We all group hug, almost smashing all our food in the process.

* * *

Lavender and Harmony waited at the flag as Dani and I dashed into the woods, silent on the forest floor. Chiron had convinced us to play Capture-the-Flag with the rest of the campers. We reluctantly had to switch out our arrows for blunts but had refused the armor he offered since we knew well enough that we were too fast to get hit. We had also convinced him that we would do it only on our own team, even if we were out-numbered. Dani and I ran past the creek, which was the border, and into enemy territory. We ran past two campers, hitting them both in the head with our arrows and knocking them out. They will most likely have a killer headache when they woke up. When we finally made it to their flag, we must have knocked out almost half the team. Two guards waited at the flag. I gave Dani the signal and we both shot at the same time, knocking them both out at once with two _thwacks_. Dani grabbed the flag and we raced back to the border.

Chiron blew the horn that ended the game and the rest of the campers gathered at the creek. There were only three left standing, including Annabeth, who was probably smart enough to avoid us. We were congratulated and then sent off to our cabins. I was never so glad to get sleep in my life, I was so tired. Even if it meant more nightmares.

* * *

**What do you think about Amber's past? How does it affect her character now? Will Amber have problems with being a Hunter because of her mother? Will Artemis convince Triton that Harmony is now free from him? Please review your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

** So, in the last chapter, we saw Amber's POV but I am going back to Artemis'. I might do Amber's or any character's POV later in the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Artemis POV**

When I arrived at cabin eight after midnight, I found the Hunters in deep sleep. Triton had been stubborn. Even after I told him that Lord Poseidon, as well as the rest of the Olympians, had given me permission to lead the Hunters, including Harmony, Triton still wanted his princess to marry a merman. She wasn't even a goddess. Harmony was just a demigod who lost her mother in child-birth, so her father took pity. Triton's anger grew when I Iris-messaged Poseidon and let the two sea gods talk about it. He was ordered by his father to leave Harmony alone. He dissolved in sea mist after agreeing, reluctantly, to end the betrothal. I left the cabin and found Chiron at the big, blue house.

"Good evening, Chiron." I greet, startling him. "How were the Hunters?" He was sitting on the porch in his wheel chair form. He bowed the best he could like that.

"Lady Artemis. They won Capture-the-Flag against the rest of the campers. Quite magnificent since they were so badly outnumbered."

"You're hiding something. What else happened?" I asked, sensing something else.

"Drew, a daughter of Aphrodite, insulted them about offending herself and the love goddess because they swore off men. Your lieutenant, Amber, took care of it." Chiron said after some hesitation.

"Well, all of the Hunters know more about love than that blasted girl. Amber herself is also Aphrodite's daughter. Harmony, Triton's daughter, didn't love her betrothed and would rather be free of her beloved sea home than be with him." I say, happy that they could stick up for themselves. The hardest thing that Drew probably went through was struggling to pick out her outfit for the day. I am so glad that Amber isn't like that. Though I do wonder why she isn't. How she became so hardened and why she never talked about the family she left like the others do.

"How are you coping with the Hunters? It must be very different from hunting by yourself." Chiron mused.

"Well, there are definitely ups and downs but overall I'm glad I have them." I say truthfully. Honestly, I love the company and they help me greatly. the down thing is that it's a bit slower, getting to the prey. I would still rather have my Hunters there with me.

* * *

The next morning, we set out, hoping to catch a hydra just south of camp. Chiron had told us to relax and let the campers take it but i assured him that we wanted to. It was true. The Hunters were ready to go before dawn when I got to the cabin, ready to get out of this camp. We hiked for about an hour before we spotted the monster. it didn't take long for it to disintegrate into dust. It was only barely dawn at this point so we continued south. By the time we set up camp, we had destroyed several hell-hounds and a sphinx, who had tried to give us a test but had exploded into dust before she could hand out the test papers. They weren't big monsters like usually so it was a pretty relaxed day.

The girls were sitting by the campfire, warming in the frigid evening and roasting some marshmallows. I sat nearby, polishing my bow and my long hunting knives that I know kept at my belt. Dani was telling everyone a story about a time when she accidentally blew up a gas station, when we heard a rustling of leaves just outside camp. The Hunters and I whipped our bows out and pointed them in that direction. The wolves that had followed us here and had curled up next to the fire were now on their feet, snarling with their fur bristling. Then two kids burst out of the trees and into camp, looking at us in surprise. Both threw their hands in the air.

"We surrender!" The boy shouted. The other kid, a girl, had frozen on spot, staring at our bows. Demigods. Obvious by the purple shirts they wore and the golden weapons they had dropped on the ground. I cursed silently. Roman demigods. My head felt like it was splitting apart. Jupiter, I mean, Zeus would not be happy if these demigods mixed with the Hunters and shared their knowledge. Ugh, I wish it wasn't so complicated. While I was struggling with coming up with a plan to get rid of these Romans, the Hunters had grabbed the golden weapons, examining them curiously.

"Intruders, I will need to speak with you privately." I could almost hear the Hunters groan at the word 'privately' but I couldn't let them listen. Not without breaking rules. After sitting the Romans in my tent, now personalized to be a study that is very much like a principal's office, I sat in front of them, eyeing them. My headache returned.

"Demigods, you were wrong to venture into my camp. I am Artemis, goddess of the Hunt, and I do not appreciate the company of men for myself or my Hunters." I say glaring at the boy.

"When you say Artemis, do you mean Diana?" The boy asks suddenly. I groan as my headache worsens. This ridiculous boy was making it hard for me to concentrate.

"No, I am in my Greek form now and please stop thinking about my Roman form. It gives me a terrible headache. Now, what is your godly parentage or legacy?" I ask, rubbing my temple.

"I'm Wiley, son of Bacchus, and this is Phoebe, daughter of Apollo." The boy says abruptly, causing the girl to glare at him. I would glare, too, seeing as he just gave away their names to a goddess who very well might kill them. Smart girl.

"Well, Phoebe, if you are Apollo's daughter, does that mean you can shoot an arrow?" I asked curiously. She nodded vigorously.

"I can also heal and-"

"She is the best healer at camp. She is also the best tracker. She was tracking down a girl, a nymph we had thought, who was going to help us with the prophecy-" Wiley was cut off by Phoebe, who punched him in the arm.

"What was the prophecy?" I ask, looking between the two. before Phoebe could stop him, Wiley started rambling on again.

"_Two children, one of Wine and one of Light,_

_ Will travel east to find the girl of wilderness._

_ The Light must choose what is right,_

_ Or the safety of home will be full of hopelessness._" Wiley recited. Phoebe sighed and looked like she wanted to bang her head against my desk repeatedly rather than continue this quest with this boy. A thought formed in my head.

"I am the goddess of wilderness. You are a child of light, Phoebe. So now I give you a choice. Continue with this boy, knowing he will give up all your Roman secrets or join my Hunters and let me deal with him." I exclaim, smiling when Wiley was speechless for once. Phoebe glanced between the boy and me.

"Its obvious." She breathed finally. "If I leave this offer, Wiley will probably tell an enemy the location of Camp Jupiter. If I take it, I leave this horrid nightmare of traveling with him, save the camp, and fulfill the prophecy. So I accept."

A couple of moments later, Phoebe and I walked out of the tent to find the Hunters sitting at the campfire laughing, petting the wolves that had once again curled up at their feet. Phoebe joins them as I walk to the edge of the camp. I put a small rabbit I had been carrying on the ground. It immediately scampered away. I don't think Camp Jupiter will be seeing Wiley, son of Bacchus, any time soon. The banging in my head fades as I walk back to camp. Phoebe sits with the other Hunters, fitting right in. As I approach, she meets my eye. Understanding flickers in her eyes. I made it pretty clear that I didn't want her telling the others about her past since most of the other Hunters were Greek and that was all they had known about. I just hope they never find out.. It would be chaos if they did. Or at least until the camps do find out about each other and get along.

* * *

** Phoebe is actually in the PJO series, so I decided to actually show her story. I've also decided that I might just skip to after the Battle of Manhattan at some point. I will also have Artemis and the Hunters mention parts of it and maybe mention Zoe Nightshade and Bianca Di Angelo, the first Hunters to fall in battle. Though I will just have Zoe be a regular Hunter who died bravely instead of the lieutenant from Hercules' time. Thalia will be Hunter but won't be lieutenant, or it will at least be awhile for her to become it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, its been awhile. I literally wrote this chapter three times, trying to decide what to do after Artemis recruited Phoebe. So, I have skipped ahead about a year. Artemis has recruited more Hunters. I also realize that I haven't been clear about when this took place(thank you luvmonkey1313). The last couple chapters have been taken place between The Lightning Thief and The Sea of Monsters. This chapter is before the Titan's Curse.**

* * *

The boy screamed when we aimed at him. He collapsed immediately after, fainted. Dani and Nikki snicker. Those girls have very similar personalities but you would never know if you just knew their back rounds. Dani was just a mortal while Nikki was a daughter of Ares and a descendant of the great warrior princess, Atalanta. She had her speed and skills with fighting combined with her father's heritage. Dani was just a naturally skilled fighter. They were a great pair to bring into battle but they are very sarcastic and always laugh at ridiculous boys. I sigh and lower my bow. We were tracking a manticore that appeared west of these woods.

"Come on, Dani, Nikki. Lets go." I say finally, chuckling at the boy along with them anyway. We finally left him and continued following Phoebe, who had gone ahead without us. Harmony and Lavender raced along with Amber, who had changed drastically in the last year. She seems to be more youthful and is stronger in many ways. She has grown to be a great leader and a role model for the other Hunters. Isabel, Kit, and Lilac were with Phoebe., who had gone ahead without us. Isabel and Kit were twins and I would often mix them if Kit hadn't died her hair blue. They both were tall and had blue eyes that seemed to see everything. They were mortals who had been able to see through the Mist like Dani, but I think that together, those girls could see more than Dani and even the demigods. Lilac often hung out with the twins. She was a nymph and joined me like Lavender had, to travel the world. Jewel is at my side. She was the youngest Hunter I've recruited, at eleven. She was the daughter of Demeter and she got along really well with the two nymph Hunters. She was young and stayed with me when she could.

We were dashing towards the direction that Phoebe had gone when we heard Lilac scream. I see Jewel looking at me with wide eyes, filled with fear. I motion for the Hunters to follow me silently, towards the scream. We run silently through the woods until I stop, just before the start of the clearing where I can see Lilac on the ground, clutching her shoulder. Phoebe lies on the ground beside her, unconscious. Isabel crouches next to them, her head in her hands. Kit is nowhere in sight. I scan the area. No monsters. All I can see is the ocean through the trees just ahead of us. I dash over to the three girls.

"Isabel, where is Kit?" I ask, urgently., looking at Amber. She understands my look and kneels down by Lilac and Phoebe, inspecting their injuries. All Isabel does for an answer is through the trees at the ocean.

"Dani, Nikki, Harmony, come with me. Jewel, Lavender, help Amber with the others." I instruct and then we run towards the shore. We stop just before the water. I can see Kit from where we stand. She is laying unconscious on the water that is somehow thickened enough for her to lay on it, about a hundred yards off the shore.

"Stop," I say to Harmony, who was getting ready to dive into the water. She freezes and stares at me. Probably wondering if I were insane since she was obviously the best person to go get Kit. A split second afterwards, something whizzed over our heads. We roll away from the water and point our arrows at the thing that just shot at us A manticore stands a few yards away. It stands with a man, who has just formed out of the water next to him.

"Triton." I hiss. Harmony pales beside me.

"Artemis, what a pleasure to see you again," The god says coldly, "and Harmony, its nice to see my daughter after almost a year."

"Give my Hunter back." I snap. Triton laughs.

"No. Not unless you give me my daughter. Her wedding day has been postponed for too long."

"Poseidon allowed her to be a Hunter and ordered you to break the betrothal. I can't believe you are so low to use a dumb manticore for your dirty work." Triton scowls at me. The manticore growls and looks at the sea god.

"Harmony, do not go in this water. If you do, you will be dragged to your wedding, literally." I whisper harshly, noticing that Harmony was edging closer to the water.

"Artemis, I can do this. Just distract Lord Triton until I get Kit back ashore." She says, eyeing Kit.

"Harmo-"

"No. You have to believe me." Harmony insists. I sigh heavily.

"Fine, but you need to be fast." I say, not quite comprehending the fact that I'm letting my Hunter into danger like this. I turn to Triton, determined to distract him the best I can. Next thing I know is that my arrow sticks out of his hand, pinning it to the manticore. The manticore screams and turns to dust. Triton pulls the arrow out his hand, gritting his teeth. We both watch as it close and heal, stopping the flow of golden _ichor_ coming out of it.

"How dare you shoot me? Especially when you aren't on good terms of negotiation." Triton growls, his eyes on fire.

"I believe I am, but you aren't. You lost both your hostage and monster." I remark. Triton finally notices the sopping wet Kit on the ground behind me. Harmony stands over the unconscious Kit, protecting her from whatever is to come from Triton's wrath. Triton growls an inhuman sound.

"You will marry a merman, daughter. I will make sure of it." He swears and jumps in the sea. Harmony throws her arms around me.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She squeals. I smile, for now my Hunters are safe.

"Come, we must check on the others and make sure they are safe." I scoop up Kit and we run back to the clearing where the other Hunters are.

"Oh my gods, is Kit alive? Is she okay?" Isabel screams, running to me. I nod and set her on the ground next to Phoebe, who is still unconscious. Lilac's arm is wound up in a tight, white gauze that is almost as white as her skin.

"Lilac got hit in the shoulder and caused her to lose a lot of blood but not as much to kill her. Phoebe got hit in the head and is concussed. She will wake up any moment. Isabel is in shock and doesn't seem to have any physical injuries." Amber reports as Jewel nods with her. I nod slowly, letting today's events sink in. Some of my Hunters almost died today. We are lucky it wasn't worse against this god. He underestimated us.

"Lets set up camp." I say absently.

* * *

I sit at the campfire with all the Hunters. Phoebe woke up about two hours ago. She was fine but was a bit traumatized. Kit also woke up, flailing around like she was in water. Isabel sits close to Kit, like if she looked away, her twin would disappear. I watch as Amber makes small talk with Lavender and Lilac and Dani and Nikki snort at a joke Harmony just told. I try to stay calm but I know that when a god swears something, he means it.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asks, but its far away as my mind drifts to a memory I never wanted to visit again.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_I kneel at my parents' graves. Phillip's guards are trying to get through the cemetery gates but somehow they are holding against them. My black dress fluffed around me as I sit in front of the graves of my beloved ones._

_"Please forgive me, Father. It's my fault you died and now I can't take care of your kingdom." I whisper. I hear Phillip yelling some nasty things at the gate but I block it out._

_"Mother, you always told me that I should love, not hate, but how can I not hate Phillip, Ben, and Oliver. Oliver killed you and Phillip took over your kingdom and threatened Bell and Honey. Ben destroyed my trust when he betrayed me, not just for him, but for everyone I know. How can I trust anyone ever again.?" I ask, looking at the gray sky. It has barely stopped raining since my parents died. Right now, water drops are starting to rain on me. _

_"If you don't come out, or let us in, I swear you will be sacrificing every last person you love!" Phillip screams. My tears mingle with the rain that comes down harder. I scoot over to the last grave._

_"Apollo, brother, I've been so lost without you. I haven't seen the sun since you died. As my twin, you were my best friend and the person I loved the most. Mother and Father were distant but you were always there. I thought I loved Ben the most but I was wrong." I press my head against the tombstone. My tears hit the cold, damp dirt as the gate breaks and Phillip and his guards rush inside. Before any of them could put a finger on me, a brilliant light flashes and all the men flew back, hitting tombstones and the gate. My mind rushes with memories I never remembered before. I knew who I was and I wasn't going to let some mortal men get to me. Before my anger took over, I notice the man behind me._

_"Father!" I scream and run into his arms, my mind being blasted with more memories. My father was a king but he wasn't just a king of a tiny mortal kingdom. He was the king of the gods._

_"Artemis, it is time for you to recall yourself. This test will influence your future decisions. Now we must get the others." Zeus, the king of the skies, booms, turning to Phillip and the guards, who cower on the ground, some bowing, others shaking so bad that they couldn't move from their place._

_"Ares, please stand and recover you're memories as Artemis has." Zeus commands. Phillip struggles to stand, his face consorted in pain, his hand on his forehead. I gasp and take a step back from Zeus._

_"You are telling me that Phillip is Ares, god of war." I say in horror as I remember how he had taken over my kingdom with the forces of his army. Zeus nods as he glares at Ares, who shrugs, clearly recovering from the return of his memories._

_"Dionysus, show yourself and find your memories." Zeus says. I look at the guards, expecting one of them to stand. I did not expect Ben to stumble through the gate. My mind started to register that he was, in fact, Dionysus. I haven't seen him since he turned me over to Phillip/Ares._

_"Aphrodite, Athena, Hermes, Hades, Leto." Zeus lists. Bell and Honey walk through the gate. My younger sisters seemed to have aged several years. Bell's short, frizzy has grown below her shoulder, blond but certainly not dumb. Her gray eyes show intelligence and wisdom beyond her years. Honey has grown from a five-year old to a young women who is the most beautiful girl I've seen. Her hazel eyes seem to be confused about what color they are supposed to be and are always changing. Both girls wear Greek chitons. Golden bands are wrapped around their biceps and gold glitters in their hair. They look flawless and as they enter the cemetery, the guards look back from Zeus to see them in a mixture of awe and fear. I know immediately that they are Aphrodite and Athena._

_Brother John follows the girls, only, instead of the old man I always trusted to keep my horse and secrets safe, I see a boy. He wears white robes instead of his black ones, and stands tall and proud. His sandy hair is swept to one side. He smirks at the sight of the cowering guards. Hermes, I remember. A women enters the cemetery next. I scream with joy like I had just moments before at the sight of my father._

_"Mother!" She runs up to me and hugs me. She has changed, too. Her hair that was starting to turn gray with age now has its full golden color that matches the golden bands that she also wore. She was overall more youthful and more beautiful than ever. My mother pulled back and continued towards Zeus. My mother is the goddess, Leto. My attention was drawn away from my resurrected parents when Oliver walked though the gates. His black hair seemed to take all the life from the surrounding area. His dark eyes were like black holes. He glared at everyone but his expression did soften slightly when he saw me. My heart melted for the knight who was my best friend but then I remembered. Oliver killed my parents. Well, at least murdered their mortal forms. My face goes blank as he approaches. Oliver is Hades. I had danced and laughed with the god of the Underworld._

_"Now we will punish the men who hurt my daughters. You will have a terrible, painful life from this moment on. I swear to you that there will be no way out of it." Zeus says, his eyes blazing with hate._

**_Flashback ends_**

* * *

"Artemis?" My father's blazing eyes turn to Phoebe's more concerned ones. She and the rest of the Hunters stand around me. We are inside a tent and many of the Hunters are touching the sides of the tent because of how crowded they were. I sit up and look at Amber.

"What happened?" I ask, cringing from the headache I got.

"You collapsed at the campfire. We dragged you in here. Were you having a vision?" Amber asked causing everyone to spark with curiosity. I considered her question. What if this meant that my suspicions about Triton were true. He would find a way to get Harmony like Phillip/Ares did not give up in getting to me or when Zeus cursed those men that were just following orders. I couldn't keep the god away from getting her forever. I would have to talk to Zeus and Poseidon about this. At this thought, I find myself sitting on my throne in Olympus. The rest of the Olympians are there but are completely silent. Then Zeus utters his reasons for the sudden summoning.

"The Orphiotaurus has returned."

* * *

**Sorry, I didn't even realize that this was so long. Also, there is a cliffhanger! I decided that I need to at least go to the Orphiotaurus part. Hope you liked it!(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, its been awhile. I just started school and I haven't had time to type up this chapter even though I had it ready. Hope you like it! Some familiar characters are going to show up(;**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Zeus, the Orphiotaurus hasn't formed in many, many years. Why now?" Aphrodite asks, pale along with the rest of the Olympians.

"Its obvious. The Great Stirring. I'm afraid that if Kronos and the Titans are rising, they might bring great waves of monsters. The Orphiotaurus being one of them." Athena remarks, her voice far away as she calculated the possibility.

"I believe Athena is right." I agree. "Many more monsters are popping up everywhere in America. A new monster to track everyday." Zeus thinks for a moment.

"Artemis, you will kill the Orphiotaurus before someone on the Titans' side does." Zeus instructs. I bow my head.

"Yes sir." I say through clenched teeth. I really didn't want to do this job with the Hunters. especially since it is a sea monster and Harmony must not go near water. Which reminds me...

Lord Zeus, Lord Poseidon. Lord Triton has threatened my Hunters yet again. He almost killed one trying to get his daughter to marry a merman. He swore he would get her into this marriage." I report. Zeus and Poseidon converse privately.

"I have ordered him and how dare he break that order." Poseidon growls, ending their quiet conversation.

"We have decided to have you send your Hunters to Camp Half-Blood while you hunt for the Orphiotaurus, alone. Poseidon will get Triton to break the betrothal, once and for all." Zeus announces. Then I find myself in my tent again, the Hunters haven't moved from their positions.

"Artemis, was it a vision?" Amber asks again.

"I think it was, of sorts." I say, sitting up. The Hunters look at each other curiously.

"We need to break camp immediately." I say, swinging my legs off the bed. The Hunters back out of the tent. "Come, we must hurry

"Another monster to kill?" Nikki asks, grinning wickedly with Dani, gripping their weapons tightly.

"Yes, but I must hunt this one myself, it's too dangerous for you." I say, clenching my teeth. I don't want them to know how much danger the gods are in.

"Is it because we messed up today and got capture? Because we are fine. We now know to stick together." Kit says, even though Isabel looks relieved that she and Kit weren't going to hunt right now.

"I'm sorry, girls, but you are going to Camp Half-Blood, orders from Zeus himself." I say, knowing that will agree now.

"Fine, we will go to the camp." Dani groans. I leave them to break camp. I wander to the beach that we saw Triton on yesterday. I sit on the sand and watch the waves sparkle in the afternoon light.

"Lady Artemis?" I turn around to see Phoebe. She sits beside me.

"Are you sure you want me to go to that camp? It will be dangerous and the centaur the other girls have told me about will surely recognize me as a Roman." Phoebe remarks with a touch of fear.

"Chiron will recognize you but he won't say anything and the most he would probably do is warn you." I say, not exactly sure of what the old teacher would say but I know that he is friendly.

"Just don't tell anyone about my Roman heritage."

"Exactly. Thankfully the Romans didn't change Apollo's name so if anyone asks." I say smiling.

"Thanks, Artemis." Phoebe smiles back and leaves. Soon after, I follow her. I find the Hunters ready to go.

* * *

We have been hiking north for about two hours. The air temperature has dropped significantly since we were on the southern beach side. Luckily, I got my Hunters some warm jackets. It started to snow. By now, the sun chariot was parked and my moon chariot was going above the gray clouds that kept spitting out snow. We were about to go through a clearing when I notice a couple of figures in the distance, standing over a cliff that went straight down to the cold waves below. I could see the figures clearly now. A monster, another manticore by the looks of it, stands over two kids. One holds a dented shield above them, trying to protect themselves. A boy lays in the snow nearby. Two younger kids lay on the snow in shock. A helicopter approaches them. At my gesture, Amber grabs the hunting horn from her belt and blows it. Its piercing sound freezes the manticore. It looks around in fear until an arrow hits its shoulder. He wailed and cried out somethings. He started shooting thorns at us but each one was split by an arrow. The boy with the shield tries to swing his sword at it but the manticore easily knocks him back down. Stupid boy.

"Advance." I order. We ran for the manticore. The monster wails about direct interference against the Ancient Laws but I shake my head and smile.

"The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast." I say, smirking at his look of horror.

"Hunters, permission to kill."

"If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead." The manticore growls. He lunges at the boy with the shield and the girl he was protecting since they were still dazed from their fight.

"No!" A blond girl suddenly appears, jumping onto the monster, and drove her knife into its back.

"Get back, Half-Blood! Get out of the line of fire!" Dani screams.

"Fire!" Amber shouts.

"No!" The boy screams. But the Hunters fire since Amber is, after all, their lieutenant.

"This is not the end, Huntress! You shall pay!" The monster screams before jumping off the cliff with the girl still on his back.

"Annabeth!" The boy wails and starts to run to the edge but the helicopter starts shooting at us. The Hunters back up but I look at the helicopter with a mask of calm. On the inside, I am actually full of fury for the mortals who dared to shoot at me and I am full of worry for the girl, Annabeth.

"Mortals are not allowed to witness the Hunt." I announce. The helicopter explodes into a flock of ravens. I turn to the kids. The boy with the shield, he and the girl he was protecting look very familiar. Then I realize, the boy is the splitting image of his father. Black hair, sea green eyes. It is Poseidon's kid, Perseus Jackson. The one who brought back my father's lightning bolt a little more than a year ago. Speaking of my father, I realize the girl has his electric blue eyes. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus who was a tree until last summer. My half-sister, now that I think about it.

"You." Amber says with distaste when she sees Thalia.

"Amber Fulton. Perfect timing as usual." Thalia's voice trembles furiously. The hatred is thick between the two girls and I can tell that there has been some terrible history between them.

"Four half-bloods and a satyr, my lady." Phoebe reports.

"Yes, some of Chiron's campers." I say, examining the group. Phoebe's breath hitches but nobody, besides me, notices.

"Annabeth! Yo have to let us save her!" The sea spawn yells. I sense that Annabeth is gone. Not even in the water below. She just disappeared. My gut tells me that this whole ordeal has to do with the Orphiotaurus but I keep my confusion pushed down.

"I'm sorry Percy Jackson, but your friend is beyond help." The boy struggles to stand but Dani and Nikki hold him down.

"You are in no condition to hurl yourself off cliffs." I say.

"Let me go! Who do you think you are?" He demands. Amber and a couple of the Hunters glare at him and look like they are getting ready to beat up the ignorant boy.

"No, he does not understand." I say quietly. Inside I am laughing at Percy. Boys are just ridiculous and very dumb, its hard not to want to smack them. I look at him in the eyes with a cold stare.

"I am Artemis. Goddess of the Hunt."

* * *

**I am a little indecisive about what I want to do next. I could:**

**-go through Bianca's decision to be a Hunter**

**-skip to Apollo taking the Hunters and campers to Camp Half-Blood, probably in Thalia's POV**

**-skip to Artemis' hunt for the Orphiotaurus**

**Please review which you want!(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**I will try to get this updated more often. Also, some parts of this chapter and the one before are from The Titan's Curse and Rick Riordan owns that, not me.**

* * *

Chapter 8

I stare into the East, waiting for Apollo to arrive. I usually don't leave my Hunters in his care but I needed to get to the Orphiotaurus before the General and the Titans did. The girl, Annabeth, was surely with the General and that dumb manticore. My new least favorite monster.

"Amber?" The Hunter looks up from counting her arrows.

"What's wrong with you and that Thalia girl?" Amber freezes, then her hands start trembling. With anger.

"It was back in my runaway days." It's all she responds. Amber told me that her father died when she was really young. That was the only time she ever talked about it. Just a death. No details. Then she told me that she ran away from her aunt, who had taken her in afterwards. Amber didn't like to talk about those days either, so I just accepted the fact that Thalia and Amber were pretty much sworn enemies and I would not find out why for a long time. I leave her alone until I notice the bright sun lift in the distance.

"About time. He's so lazy in the winter." I mutter.

"You're waiting for the sunrise?" Percy Jackson asks.

"Yes. For my brother." The blazing ball of light gets closer. The Hunters and campers try not to look at the dazzling light.

"Don't look, not until he parks." I yell to them. I watched a red sports car park on the on the grass. The snow had melted away when he came. When Apollo gets out of the car, wearing his favorite sun glasses, I hear Thalia and Jackson talking about which kind of 'hot' he was. Personally, I think that he is hotheaded. My mind takes me to another time when he was my best friend. He still is, in a way.

* * *

_When we arrive in Olympus, it's all I can do not to scream. I just watched my father curse some innocent guards that were just doing Ares's orders. I was extremely disappointed when my brother wasn't one of the gods who were taking a mortal form. I was almost to the point of crying when someone took my hand. My tears poured out as I hugged Apollo, my lost brother. He was alive. We were reunited. _

_"Never leave me like that again." I whisper into his chest._

_"I promise that I won't. I just want you to swear that you will never let a man hurt you again."_

* * *

"Little sister! What's up? You never call, you never write. I was getting worried." Apollo calls out, trying to hug me.

"I am fine and I am _not_ your little sister."

"Hey, I was born first." I swallow my anger as Apollo continues.

"You got the girls with you, I see. You need some tips on archery?" He wiggles his eyebrows. I grit my teeth. Apollo always tries to get under my skin.

"I need a favor. I have some hunting to do. Alone. I need you to take my companions to Camp Half-Blood."

"Sure sis! Transportation for the Hunters, you say? Good timing! I was about ready to roll."

"These demigods will also need a ride. Some of Chiron's campers."

"No problem! Lets see. . .Thalia, right? I've heard all about you." Apollo says, looking over the campers. Thalia blushes beet red.

"Zeus's girl. Makes you my half sis. Used to be a tree, didn't you? Glad you're back. I hate it when pretty girls turn into trees. Man, I remember one time-"

"Apollo, you should get going." I cut him off.

"Oh, right." Then his eyes land on the sea spawn.

"Percy Jackson?" The boy looked at Apollo in awe but then my brother narrowed his eyes. Jackson muttered something that sounded like 'yes, sir'.

"Well, we'd better load up, huh?" Apollo pulled out some car keys and pressed the security alarm button. The car morphed into a shuttle bus. The Hunters start loading their bags.

"Here, sweetheart. Let me get that." Apollo approached Amber, ready to help her with her bag. Amber's eyes flashed murderously. She practically hissed at him.

"You do not help my Hunters. You do not look at, talk to, or flirt with my Hunters. You do not call them sweetheart. No messing around." I growl at him. He huffs a disappointed sigh and agrees not to. Just as the last person enters the bus, I pull Apollo aside.

"Don't get too close to water. One of my Hunters are in trouble with Triton. Another just joined and I want her to live as long as the others do. Make sure they are safe or I swear I will tear out your-"

"No, worries, sis. I will get them to camp. Though I did notice that one girl belongs at a different camp. I also noticed how she glows." His voice become unnaturally quiet.

"Phoebe is special. The only one of my Hunters from another origin like that. She is, indeed, your Roman aspect's daughter." Apollo winces. His pain must be worse than mine since Phoebe is actually his daughter.

"Don't reveal her. She is the only one who knows of the two camps and if any campers find out, she will be the first of many casualties." I notice the moon disappearing over the horizon.

"I must go." Apollo nods. I dash across the clearing and into the woods, melting in the darkness that still concealed them.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Please review!(:**


End file.
